Twisted Hearts
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Summary- Ichigo Kurosaki is a homophobic jock, who loves soccer. Kazeshini is the new senior on campus, who happens to be a "homo". Ichigo also has a secret that no one knows about, a secret kink, if you will. He loves vampires. They just turn him on, and he loves drawing voluptuous and seductive vampire mistresses. Guess who's also a vampire and is setting their eyes on Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that will intrigue you just because the pairing is one that no one has done before, even though Bleach has been around for ages. xDDDD oh well. Guess I just like doing interesting couples that no one has thought about to open eyes lol, here's the summary;**

_**Summary- Ichigo Kurosaki is a homophobic jock, who loves soccer. Kazeshini is the new senior on campus, who happens to be a "homo". Ichigo also has a secret that no one knows about, a secret kink, if you will. He loves vampires. They just turn him on, and he loves drawing voluptuous and seductive vampire mistresses. Guess who's also a vampire and is setting their eyes on Ichigo?**_

_Thoughts. (Though sometimes used as emphasis on some words)._

"Speech."

**Mostly for page breaks, or emphasis on words/numbers.**

_**Time change.**_

**Enjoy~!**

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

_Tut tut tat. Tut tut tat. Tut tut tat. Tut tut tat._

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

_Tap tap tap tap._

The obnoxiously loud ticking and tocking as the little red needle moves with a sort of stutter, 1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... 4 seconds... _Tick-tock._ A minute... The biggest needle, black and thick with a sharp point at the end, slowly moves over a notch around the edge of the clock.

A pen tapping in time with the clock, a sun-kissed hand rocking, as if stuck in an infinite loop as long, thin, delicate fingers hold onto a blue, ball-point pen. The pen's bottom hits the surface of a shiny, wooden desk. _Tut tut tat._ Over and over again... Stuck in an infinite loop as the clock ticks time away.

A heart beats, creating the rhythm and beat for this song of sounds. The clock ticks, the pen taps, and the heart keeps the two in beat. _Ba-Bump._ Another beat moves this song onto another measure of notes, and the infinite loop continues.

A foot taps on the tiled floor. The white sole of a black sneaker, orange laces with an orange toe and a band running along the sneaker, also orange. Converse, All-Star edition sneakers. _Tap tap tap._ The soft under tone to this song that brings a new sound. All these sounds combining into one;

_Tick-tut-Ba-tut-tap-Bump-tat-tock._

The infinite loop continues...

Ichigo Kurosaki pauses in tapping his pen, his mantra of _ring ring ring ring _

_ring ring..._ is interrupted as the school bell rings, signaling end of school. The corner of his lips quirk up into a small smirk as he packs his bag, then slings it over his shoulder as he stands. The end of school meant soccer practice.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Ge' a move on!"

Ichigo glances up to see his friend, and teammate, leaning against the door way with a small scowl on his face. Ichigo arches a brow at him. "What's got your panties in a twist, Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow scowls even more and growls softly, his teal eyes narrow into a small glare at the orangette. "Shu' up. This faggot thought i''d be cool if he hit on me."

Ichigo walks with Grimmjow down the halls, headed to the boys locker room in the gym. "Hah! Sucks for you." Ichigo smirks lightly and chuckles, though his nose scrunched up slightly in disgust.

"Shu' up! I' was disgus'ing! Damn faggots..."

Ichigo shakes his head as he pushes two doors open, walking through the double doors into the boy's locker room. "Just ignore them, no use getting worked up over them."

The teal haired teen lets out a puff of air as he opens his locked, takes out his soccer clothes and protective gear, and proceeds to change. The jocks muscles ripple beneath his pale skin as he pulls on his clothes. His teal hair falls into his unique eyes as he sits and bends down to tie his laces of his cleats.

Ichigo pulls his shirt off, and wrapped around his taut belly is a fluffy feline tail, light orange and with a darker orange strip going down the top, from the base all the way to the tip. The sides of the strip blend into the base color, making another shade of orange between the lighter and darker oranges. He has soft orange tabby stripes adorning his tail also. The sleek tail, almost about four feet long, unwraps from the tanned belly and weaves in the air behind its owner. Two triangular ears perk up from hiding in the orange mop of hair, matching the wriggling tail in color, though less fluffy.

"So why d'ya hide yer ears and tail? S'not like people are gunna make fun o'ya. Half this school is consisted o'hybrids." Grimmjow stands and stretches his arms above his head and bends his body to the sides slightly, stretching out the sides of his torso.

"I know. I just don't want people to touch them." Ichigo quickly pulls his soccer gear on, and then laces up his cleats by propping his feet on the lockers, on at a time.

"Wh' would touch 'em?"

"I dunno! Shut up and get on the field!"

The bluenette gives a mock-salute to the orangette. "Yes Captain!"

The tabby rolls his eyes as him and his teammates walk out onto the field.

"Oi! Where ya been Cap'n?" A tall, lanky teen with sinewy muscles, kind of longish - by that I mean the backs reach the nape of his neck and the sides just each his shoulders while the bangs fall into his eyes. - and narrowed eyes, grins as he sees Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Shut up Nnoitra, you're always early."

Nnoitra laughs and smirks down at the two, being about 6'5" and towering over them. Grimmjow has a stature of about 6'1", while Ichigo is the shortest. Being 5'6". (Though he always begrudgingly admits that he comes from a short family (even if his dad is pretty tall, it's just the woman in his family who are short, and even then his mother was taller). Anyway, we got off track.)

Nnoitra laughs and smirks down at the two, "Well then, le''s go!"

The three seniors spent the training hours coaching the new recruits for the team. The freshmen and sophomores dubbed these three demons; Seriously! They were so... So... Ruthless!

At the end of the practice, the students were sprawled out on the grass, panting heavily and gasping for air, trying to draw that sweet, sweet oxygen back into their lungs. Their bodies were soaked with sweat, their clothes and hair sticking to their bodies as they cooled off from practice (more like boot camp).

Ichigo states at the tired out students with a slight scowl. "C'mon! The drills weren't that bad!" Ichigo had a few sweat drops on his forehead, though it was mostly from the heat. His breathing was even, not even affected by the training.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra snicker, they too had badly broken out into a sweat. "They jus' can't cut it."

"Yeah, Cap'n, maybe we should cut them all?"

"Nah, there are some good ones."

The three soccer players pick out the ones that had shown a bit of promise, picking the new team for the next season, and then hit the showers. The freshmen and sophomores groan in delight at the prospect of a shower.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra had gotten private showers for themselves, in a different room with thick walls around them to block any one from seeing them as they shower. They didn't want any damned faggots watching them shower and seeing their naked bodies, and upon seeing their naked bodies; getting ideas in their faggot heads to try anything.

Ichigo scrubs at his hair, getting dirt and dust out of the orange locks. He avoids his ears though, not wanting to touch the sensitive appendages that would spark an arousal. He cursed his sensitivity when it came to his ears and tail, the slightest touch and his body would twitch and heat up, his pants getting tented from the arousal he got from his cat appendages being stimulated. He only washed them at home, in the privacy of his own home, with no one home. So yeah... He'd wait till he got home to wash them, when his father and sisters were out.

The shower is quick and unsatisfying, he still felt dirty and sweaty and his fur had gotten matted, not heavily but still. Ichigo sighs softly as he dries himself off, thinking of pampering himself at home, since his dad and sisters were on vacation, again... He shrugs lightly at his thoughts and yawns softly. (He needed a good pampering... He'd wash his ears and tail, and then rush his fur, then use this new stuff he got that kept his skin clear and clean and made him feel so clean and just super satisfied with himself. It wasn't for girls, he wasn't a faggot that used female products or anything, and this was for men! Don't get him wrong, he didn't think pampering yourself once in a while was gay; sometimes you just needed a day to worship yourself, making your body feel good and getting yourself in a good mindset. Mmmm... I went on a tangent again... Sorry~! Let's get back to the story...)

Ichigo was looking forward to going home, he had the place to himself so he didn't really need to worry about getting caught doing embarrassing things. His family liked to travel a lot, but he didn't. He had told his father that, and so they always brought him back some gifts from the place they visited.

Well he wasn't really alone, he had Tommy and Sunny, the thought of them makes Ichigo give a small smile. Tony and Sunny were two kittens, not even a year old yet, just about nine months. One was white, with random light orange blotches on his body; the blotches had a shade darker orange tabby strips, only in the orange blotches, not the white part. That was Sunny, he was the smaller of the two, but still pretty big for a nine-month old kitten. Tommy, he's all white, and fucking huge! The size of a small dog, and not a friggin' tea-cup poodle or one of those taco dogs, how the fuck do you spell that? No he was huge for a nine-month old kitten. And they were still growing!

Ichigo's tail swishes, the long furs shaking with the motion and as water flies off his tail. His ears twitch as some water droplets tickle the sensitive little triangles and he quickly dresses back into his school uniform. The tabby hybrid licks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder; the strap of his soccer bag is placed on his shoulder, resting over his backpacks strap.

The orangette gives a nod at his two friends as he walks out, letting out a puff of air as he walks down the street, towards the house he resides in and calls home.

Ichigo opens his door and throws his bags on the couch as he walks by, heading towards the kitchen. Cracking his neck as he walks, Ichigo spies an apple and swipes it off the counter then sinks his small feline fangs into the apple, making four puncture holes into the green skin before his other bicuspids bite into the apple and rip off a chunk. He munches on the apple happily, shuddering lightly at the sour taste as it makes a sting at his lower jaw.

(Ok I just have to saw this, you know when you bite into an apple, or when you first start eating after like... Hours of not eating, and there's this dull stinging in your bottom jaw? Yeah, I get that all the time, so I thought maybe that I could try and put that in here to see if anyone knew what the fuck I was talking about. Well... If you don't then I dunno what to say, and if you do then fuck yeah xD so back to the story... I might go off on tangents a lot in this story...)

Being a tabby cat hybrid gives Ichigo some advantages, for one he's faster than a normal than the average human, faster than some star track runners even. He has keen eyesight and hearing, and also a keen sense of smell. He has four feline fangs, two on both jaws with the upper fangs being slightly larger and longer than the bottom fangs, not by much, but enough that it's noticeable. Ichigo's nails were also a bit long, not overly so where it's disgusting, but not too short either. They're sharp like a cat's claws and dangerous when he gets mad. Oh sure, you could tell him to cut them, and he has, but since they like to grow back seconds later, he just files them so they're shorter so he doesn't accidentally hurt himself or someone else. He hated filing his nails, since he looked like a dag when doing it, but he just shrugs the feeling off when he files them down.

"Merow~!"

Ichigo looks down, munching on another bite of his apple, and then smiles.

"Hello to you too, Sunny." he bends down, squatting down with his knees, and pets Sunny on his multi-colored head. "Where's your brother, hmm?"

As if on que, Tommy saunters on into the kitchen, he blinks slowly, evident that he had just woken up from a nap. Tommy's teeth are shown off as his mouth opens wide, the sandpapery tongue curling as he yawns. "Vampire kitty... Look at those canines!" He laughs softly when Tommy sneezes after his yawn. "The Gods bless you." he pats his white head and smiles as they rub themselves on his legs. "Want a snack?" they meow in unison and Ichigo laughs again as he stands and gets a handful of cat food out, putting some in their bowls and watching with amusement as they run each other over to get to their bowls and maw down like they haven't eaten in years.

The rest if his night consisted on homework, then taking a shower and pampering himself, if course he had gotten and erection from washing his ears and tail, shuddering and moaning softly as his face flushes from both the hot water and the pleasure. So he did what any teenager driven from hormones would, and jerked himself off until he was pushed over the edge, cumming in the shower. He washes off the sweat and the cum then steps out and dries himself off. He dresses in sweats and then makes dinner for him and his babies - yes he considered the two little nine month old kittens to be his babies, so sue him. - and then he draws.

Now Ichigo didn't go around saying that he's the best drawer in the world, but he would admit that he's pretty damn good with a pencil.

The sleek and fluffy tail weaves behind the hybrid as he draws, his tongue sticks out in concentration and his ears twitch as he shades the eyes of a woman. She had long hair, dark by the shading, a seductive look on her face and blood staining her lips. Ichigo only colored one part of all his drawings, and that was blood. Only shading the rest and using the red coloration to show what was blood, and what wasn't. He colors in a small trail of the red liquid down her chin, dripping onto her quiet large bosom. His lips quirk up into a smirk as he finishes his drawing and he tilts his head and stares at the vampire mistress.

_Pretty sexy..._ Ichigo erases some pencil marks and blows away the eraser bits with a puff of air. _Well time for bed..._ Ichigo puts his sketch pad and his pencils away before turning off his light and climbing into bed.

_Whoosh... Wh-Whoosh... Whoosh... Wh-Whoosh..._

Ichigo closes his eyes and listens to the blood rushing through his veins before falling asleep, smiling softly when his kittens jump up on the bed and curl up with him.

"Shit... I'm hungry as fuck..." a deep, slightly rumbling voice growls out as its owner glares at the space in front of them. The voice tells us that this person is male, with a slightly dry throat from the way his voice rumbles, sounding a bit scratchy.

A pale hand runs through ebony hair. His hair is long, and a bit messy, a fe piece of hair falling into his eyes, but it's messy in a sexy way that make heads turn. And not just the female population either. It goes down to his waist, making an arch out then back towards his back as you follow it with your eyes. The end of his hair does this little curl where it loops towards itself and towards the man's back. (Ok describing hair like that is hard... Just think of Jessie from Pokémon...)

The color is a deep, deep ebony black with a red tint to it, kind I'd making it look as if it's outlined with the color, or softly glowing red.

His skin is pale and he has a feral look about him, sharp teeth and pointed ears, kind of like an elf's ears. His eyes sharp and narrowed, and a brilliant golden color, like honey mixed with caramel. His lips are thin and slightly chapped, so he takes out some Chapstick and applies the lip balm on both his lips. (Strawberry flavor x3).

He sighs and stands from his seat on a bench, reaching about 6'2" in height.

"Oi! Kazeshini!"

"Ahh?"

Kazeshini turns his head and his lips curl into a feral grin. "S'up, Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei chuckles and arches a brow at his cousin. "Nothin' much, c'mon, I'll get you set up at your house."

Kazeshini huffs softly as he follows his cousin. "What's with the look? I just wanted to catch something to eat... M'hungry as fuck."

Shuuhei snorts softly. "Yeah well I have things I need to do so first we're setting up your house."

"Whatever."

The two go to the taller ones house, Shuuhei was about 6'1" but still the shorter one; and they spend most of the night unpacking what little boxes Kazeshini had. But damn! He had a lot of stuff packed away in those boxes! Shuuhei has a fleeting thought that his cousin's a magician, being able to stuff God knows what into these boxes and not brewing anything. Meh, oh well, maybe he just had some packing secret that made it easier to pack his things. He'd have to remember to ask Kazeshini about that...

The two fall back onto Kazeshini's couch, letting out a sigh.

"So, there any good lookin' guys at school?" Kazeshini flashes his cousin his trade mark grin, pointed teeth showing.

Shuuhei snorts softly. "Yeah, there's one that's cute, a little too skittish for me. I dunno his name but he has brown hair and brown eyes." Shuuhei scratched his cheek, scratching at a tattoo on his cheek that read **69**. Kazeshini mentally smirks and snickers at that. "I should warn you though..."

"Hm?" Kazeshini looks at his cousin, a slim brow arched.

"There are homophobes in my school." Shuuhei frowns softly, his brows pulling together a bit.

Kazeshini mirrors his frown, though his is more of a sneer. "Che. Fuckin' homophobes..."

Shuuhei shrugs and sighs. "Just don't get involved with them, they're trouble..."

"Yeah yeah... Whatever."

Shuuhei chuckles and shakes his head. "Somehow I am not relieved."

Kazeshini snorts softly and waves a hand at Shuuhei in a dismissing fashion.

"Whatever, just leave already."

Shuuhei stands up and stretches his arms above his head. "Alright alright, I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow in school."

Kazeshini nods and watches his cousin leave, then stands and stretches. He rubs his throat as he steps outside, grimacing a bit at the dull throb.

Karakura may be a small town, but every town has a gay bar.

The tall male walks into a bar, he had spent about twenty-seven minutes looking for it, and he sits at the bar and orders some vodka on the rocks. Kazeshini starts to flirt with a little cutie, turning on the charm and acting too drunk to drive. The little cutie drives Kazeshini around before making a stop at an apartment complex, probably the kid's house.

Kazeshini stumbles, the other man giggling as he wraps his arms around the "drunken" teen and helps him walk.

They got right into kissing with tongues and teeth, tearing each other's clothes off, slamming each other into tables, walls, and doors.

Kazeshini had to do all the work; he always had to do all the work... Pleasuring the other and only getting pleasure from fucking his partners into their mattress. He is always a good lover though... Mmm... Scratch that, he's always a good bed-mate. Kazeshini gave his partners multiple orgasms, making them scream to heavens.

After a long night of fucking, Kazeshini sits on the edge of the bed. He runs a hand through his hair and grimaces slightly at the sweat that catches between his fingers. He looks over to the random guy and he licks off some blood from his lips.

Kazeshini's partner is strewn across the bed, unconscious and with blood smeared on his neck. The sheet had been flung off the bed from their nightly romp, and the young man is currently naked and covered in a sweat from the five orgasms that the sexy, feral man had given him.

Kazeshini always gets a feeling of satisfaction and pride from giving pleasure of those kinds of levels to his bed-mates. A small smirk plays at his lips and he chuckles softly as he stands and walks to the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, Kazeshini then walks back into the room, vigorously rubbing his hair with a towel, the usually gravity-defining hair weighed down by the water and framing his pale face. He huffs and dresses quickly, mumbling a, "Fuck it..." and throwing the towel across the room. He didn't have the time to fully dry his hair; he wanted to leave before the guy woke up. He zips his jeans up then blinks, his elfish ears twitching.

"Ahhhhh!" wide, brown eyes look at Kazeshini tearfully. "V-Vampire!"

"Oops..." Kazeshini frowns in irritation. "Forgot to erase your memory..."

As Kazeshini advances towards him, he backs up and starts to hyperventilate as he presses his back against the headboard of his bed. Kazeshini sighs and continues to walk over to him.

"No! Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Che." the vampire bends at the waist a bit and brings his hand up, making the young man close his eyes tightly and whimper, trembling. Kazeshini pokes his forehead with his index and middle finger, watching with a bored expression as the young man slumps on the bed, unconscious.

"Well. Now I can go."

He steps out of the apartment complex and walks down the street, headed for school.

A small cat ear twitches in a mop of shockingly orange hair. A fluffy tail curls against a softly tanned leg, and a back arches as jaws are wrenched open from a yawn, a pink tongue curling and sharp canines glinting in the soft light of the suns morning rays. Lungs pull oxygen into the body they're housed in, making the chest and stomach expand with air, then compressing back down as the feline lets out the air in his lungs. Soft and delicate eyelids open, revealing chocolate brown eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo sits up, stands, and then stretches his arms above his head. His body is lifted onto his toes as he stretches up, his body wriggling from side to side a bit as he yawns again and groans softly as his back pops back into place. He lets out a breath as he goes back onto his feet and shakes himself out before walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The shower is quick, much like the ones at school, avoiding his ears and tail, and just washing off the sweat from his sleep. He rinses, and then steps out after turning the water off and drying himself off to the best of his ability. The tabby hybrid dresses in some casual clothes, black, long sleeved shirt and some black skinnies. He had a game today, who cared about changing into his uniform? He laces up his shoes, gives his babies their breakfast, and then heads off to school.

When he steps into the school, the soccer captain is immediately greeted by a blonde girl, with a great body, and green eyes. She bats her eyelashes at Ichigo and smiles flirtatiously. "Good luck on your game today, Ichi~i~go~!" she kisses his cheek before walking away, swaying her hips as she does.

Ichigo smirks and eyes her ass. "Nice..."

He chuckles softly as he walks to the gym to get ready for his soccer game, half

his team already there and changed.

"C'mon you maggots! We're not gunna win like this if you can't keep up!"

Grimmjow scowls, drilling the team.

"Relax Jeagerjaques, they're not even playing." Ichigo says as he does some

light stretching on the grass.

"Che. No excuse!"

Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head, amused by his teammate. "Whatever Grimm."

"Yer too soft on 'em Ichi. Ya need ta be more like me and Nnio."

Nnoitra snorts and grins. "Ichi is soft hearted. He can't even beat a fag correctly."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up Nnio. I don't beat them up because then I'd get cut from the team."

The two co-captains chuckle and go back to drilling the new soccer team for next season.

Ichigo goes back into the gym, his team in there doing some light warm ups and stretches. "Alright guys, get over here." his team gathers around him. "Today we're fighting the Okinawa Otters. Now I don't have to give you a cliché pep talk, so go out there and destroy them!"

His team yells with excitement and anticipation for the game. Ichigo walks out, flanked by his two best friends and co-captains, and followed by his team.

A cocky smirk plays at the soccer captain's lips as he walks onto the field. He stands in the center circle of the field, smirking at the other captain, the referee standing to the right of them.

"Call it."

"Tails..." the other captain mumbles, staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo's smirk grows as he hears the referee call out the side, "Tails. Otters get the ball."

And so the game begins.

The opposing team was pretty good, but Ichigo's team was better. The fans cheer, doing the wave as Nniotra scores goal, kicking the ball with so much force it knocks the goalie into the net also.

Piercing red eyes stare at Ichigo. _He's cute..._ A grin stretches across pale lips, coming over sharp teeth. A dark chuckle leaves his lips as a soft pink tongue swipes across the pale lips. _Smells good too..._ His pointed ears twitch when he hears Ichigo yelling at his teammates. Someone made a mistake... Looks like one of his underclassmen had tripped and hurt a teammate of the other team.

Kazeshini growls softly, gripping his biceps as his eyes pulse red softly. His arms are crossed over his chest, and his hunger had flared slightly, the kid was bleeding pretty bad. But what really riled him up was Ichigo's voice. It sounded so... _exotic_ when he yelled passionately at his teammate. Kazeshini grins again, another growl leaving him and rumbling in his chest. "Beautiful..." he whispers to himself, leaning back against the tree.

Soon enough, right before lunch, the game ends, 7-2 with Ichigo's team winning.

Ichigo smirks in triumph, his tail flicking back and forth absently. It had slipped out of his shirt in the middle of the game, but it was useful to him, keeping him balanced better. His ears twitch and he pants softly as some sweat drops drip down the sides of his face, shining in his tan skin. He chuckles and smirks.

"Better luck next time, friend."

The captain huffs, gathering his team and then leaving.

Grimmjow laughs and waves mockingly. "Bye-bye now~!"

Nniotra snorts softly and grins as him and the underclassmen pick up their equipment.

After they clean up, dress into their school clothes - minus Ichigo, he had kept his soccer clothes on. - they go back into school and head to lunch.

Kazeshini had followed them, sitting at a small round table, alone, and sipping at a water bottle. A bubbly girl with auburn hair and quiet large breasts walks over, well more like bounds over, and plops down. "Hi! I'm Orihime! You're new here, right?"

The vampire nods, not giving the girl a second look. He wasn't interested in big breasted, bimbo girls.

She smiles and giggles softly. "I thought so! I've never seen you here before, so I thought I'd come and say hi!"

Kazeshini sighs softly and looks at her irritably. "Why?"

Orihime blinks and blushes softly. "W-Well... Because I just like to be friendly..."

He sighs again and runs a hand through his messy hair, it was flattened today

since he didn't gel it up this morning to give it that gravity-defying look. "Fine. Hi... My name's Kazeshini."

She brightens and smiles again. "Did you enjoy the soccer game?"

The pale male hums softly. "A bit..." he then shrugs. "Though it's not my favorite pass time."

Orihime giggles softly then blushes again. "Watching Kurosaki-kun just takes my breath away... He's so athletic and a really good soccer player..."

Kazeshini's eyes drift back to Ichigo, watching his face as he smirks, laughs, and talks with his friends. "Indeed..."

Orihime then stands, looking at her watch. "Ah! I have to go! It was nice meeting you! Bye-bye!" she waves before rushing off.

The kind of weirded out Kazeshini tilts his head a bit, watching her run off in a hurry. "Someone should give that girl some tranquilizers..." he mumbles with a shake of his head.

Lunch ends, and the students go back to their class of the day.

_**1:45 pm. End of school day.**_

Ichigo sighs when the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. He slings he backpack across his shoulder, then makes his way to the field. There wasn't any soccer practice today but he didn't care. He drops his bag and starts to stretch. After some light stretches, he sets up some cones and starts drilling himself, doing some basic drills before gradually getting more complex.

Sweat glistens on his skin, some small drops sliding down the side if his face as he dies more and more complicated drills. He smiles, enjoying the way the wing ruffled his hair, enjoying the feeling I'd his heart beating in his chest; _Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump._

He pants, his body twisting, his tail flicking to the side to keep him balanced, and his ears twitching as he kittens to his footsteps and the sound of the ball hitting the cones.

Ichigo loved soccer. He loved to practice soccer by himself, here he could let loose. Be himself, and not a captain; though he did love the games, the cheering fans as his team scores a goal. He didn't like to be the center of attention; he liked his whole _team_ to be cheered for. Ichigo yelps when he trips, falling and scraping his knee, actually, he smashed his knee on a hidden rock, the thin skin over his knee breaking and making blood stain his socks and shin guards. He hisses and stands, wincing and limping as he tries to walk it off.

Ichigo takes in a breath through clenched jaws, making a soft hissing sound as he does. His tail flicks in aggravation as he limps a bit, his knee throbbing.

Ichigo doesn't notice how the scent of his oh, so delicious blood wafted into the air, tantalizing and teasing a certain vampire's nose.

Kazeshini's saliva gland produces more saliva, making him salivate at the delicious scent. His upper lip curls over his fangs, his red pools blazing as a snarl rumbles in his chest.


	2. Author's Note

**I got a new laptoooppp! Woo yeah! Now I can get back into writing fanfictions! 8D I'm so happy~ this was my birthday present from my Mama :3 hehe ^w^ **

**So anyway, yosh! I can start writing fanfictions once more, and I will get right onto it after my graduation, I still have things to do for the end of my senior year, ugh and I thought it would be a smooth sail to be a senior at the end of the year… Pfft. Not so much, it has been a living hell. **

**Blah, so yeah anyway, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I will soon be back in business and you won't to wait too much longer for the next chapter! But I do still need a bit of time, so please don't think that right after I put this note up that a new chapter will be up the next day, it will be maybe two weeks until a chapter is updated once more, since next week is my final exams, and then graduation at the 11****th**** of June, so in the middle of June will most likely be when I will finally update. **

**And to all those who are worried about me abandoning my stories, I never abandon them, if I take them down then that means I am going to be rewriting them and cleaning them up so they can be better for everyone's enjoyment. I hope that you can be patient with me, and I hope that this soothes your worries about me abandoning stories. **

**Thanks again for waiting! I hope I didn't lose any fans because of this wait, but I'm sure that I have lol. **


End file.
